Push notification services are in widespread use for sending messages to various computing devices, including mobile devices. For example, a push notification may be sent from a message server to a user's mobile device to notify the user of receipt of a new email message. Push services can reduce the required work of a mobile device by relieving the mobile device of the need to check continuously for new email or other new messages from remote servers.
In conventional mobile devices, only a single user profile is supported. As such, conventional message-delivery architecture supports a single connection between a mobile device and the message server. Push messages are generally delivered from the message server to the mobile device across this single connection, and then processed at the mobile device by the single user profile.